


Cover for The Measure of a Gentleman

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for The Measure of a Gentleman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Measure of a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Measure of a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766513) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



See on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96257596491/ao3-classics-part2)

 


End file.
